


Trip

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Missed Exit [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Super Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine having the ability to travel through time, and travelling further than you intended.





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Bucky calls the reader sweetheart, which I know is usually a feminine nickname, but I’m keeping the reader gender neutral (hence very little description of outfits and such).

When you discovered you could travel through time you vowed to only use it for good. Many would say you shouldn’t mess with time, knowing that you could always create a worse future than a better. But you used it for short trips, like…a day or two at most. And only for major events that you could stop.  
So far you’d stopped a bombing in LA with an anonymous tip, a murder here and there in New York City. It was relatively easy once the event was solved and reported on the news–you just slipped back in time, your consciousness going into your body from days earlier and a phone call would fix the problem.  
So when you were travelling through Europe with a friend you knew what you had to do to stop a train from crashing. You focused your energy, thinking of the previous day you and your friend had spent in a bar that claimed to have housed Captain America himself at one point during WWII. Just one little call about a faulty track and dozens of lives would be saved; then you could get on with the awesome day you’d already had with your friend! You closed your eyes, thinking of the taste of your drink, the colour of the walls, and when you opened your eyes again you found yourself in that very place.  
Staring at Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. You blinked a few times before falling to your knees in the corner of the bar. A few patrons looked your way as you held your head, a sudden pain splitting through your temples. You tried to look up as chairs scuffled, but your vision was blurred. You squeezed your eyes shut again, shaking your head when someone asked if you were all right.   
“Hey, take it easy,” a voice said. You looked up to find Captain America’s blue gaze on you. Eyelids fluttering you looked from him to the rest of the Howling Commando’s.  
“Where’d this one come from?” one asked. You couldn’t remember his name…Dugan was it? Dum Dum, right. “And what are they wearing?”  
You looked down at your outfit, a basic pair of skinny jeans and a blazer. Simple yet fashionable…for 2018. Not the 1940′s.   
“Not a priority right now Dugan,” Bucky said. Together he and Captain America hauled you to your feet and set you into the nearest chair. Your head throbbed, each voice and shuffling foot sounded like a jet engine in your ear. Bucky pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of your eyes. “Still with us sweetheart?”  
You were about to answer yes, but your voice faltered into a groan. Instead you nodded weakly. When you found the strength to look around again instead of staring at your feet you found the world was dotted with specks of light. You took another hard look at the Howling Commando’s, wondering if you’d just fallen asleep while trying to travel back. It had never happened before, but hey, first time for everything! And if you were dreaming, then you could definitely fly right? It all made perfect sense.  
You jumped to your feet, startling the crouching Bucky Barnes. He stood, holding his hands out in case you were about to fall. You stuck your arms in the air and shouted, “I can fly!” With a laugh you waited for your body to launch into the air but instead your knees buckled.  
You fell forward into Bucky’s arms, unconscious.


End file.
